New manufacturing processes and new applications are forcing power supplies to lower voltages (3.3 v now, with 2.4 v and 1.5 v being expected soon). Advanced Phase-Locked Loops require stable oscillators which may be varied in frequency by a control signal.
To help achieve frequency stability, oscillators integrated into a noisy VLSI environment often use a regulator to generate a quiet power supply. This usually has to be at an even lower voltage than the normal power supply.
There is thus a desire to provide oscillators which can work at these very low supply voltages and still produce high quality, high frequency output signals.